The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to a package and a method for packaging a software application.
Software applications are typically delivered to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) on a computer readable media such as, for example, a compact disc (CD). The computer readable media is typically accompanied by documentation for the end user such as, for example, a registration card, a copyright disclaimer card, and a product information guide. In one known method for packaging software applications for delivery to OEMs, a CD having the software application stored thereon and the accompanying documentation are first placed in an envelope-like package and then the flap of the package is sealed. Thereafter, the package is shipped to an OEM so that the software application can be either installed on or shipped with a computer or other board product.
Software applications are frequently changed to, for example, fix bugs and add new features. In fact, many software applications are changed on a monthly basis. Unfortunately, the known method for packaging software applications described above is not well suited for handling such frequent changes. Each time the software application is changed, any packages in inventory must be entirely rebuilt because such packages cannot be opened to substitute a new CD or insert a diskette without being destroyed.
The process of rebuilding each package each time the software applications is changed is highly inefficient for at least two reasons. First, destroying the packages containing the old version of the software application wastes packaging material. Second, the rebuilding process requires a significant amount of labor and is therefore expensive. To minimize the effect of these drawbacks, software application providers may opt to generate packaged software applications only when an order is received, rather than keeping a significant quantity of packaged software applications in inventory. This approach may be unacceptable, however, because the time required to generate packaged software applications delays the delivery of the product to an OEM.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a method for packaging a software application that efficiently accommodates frequent changes to the software application.
Broadly speaking, the present invention fills this need by providing a method for packaging a software application in which a computer readable media having an updated version of the software application thereon is removably mounted on an exterior surface of a package. The present invention also provides a package that may be used to package a software application.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a package is provided. The package includes first and second panels that define a compartment having an opening, and a flap for closing the opening of the compartment. One of the first and second panels has slits formed therein for receiving a computer readable media.
In one embodiment, the compartment is configured to receive a first computer readable media, and the computer readable media received in the slits formed in one of the first and second panels is a second computer readable media. In one embodiment, the first computer readable media is a compact disc and the second computer readable media is a diskette. In one embodiment, the package further includes first and second side panels extending between the first and second panels. The first and second side panels are configured to allow expansion of the compartment.
In one embodiment, the slits formed in the first and second panels include a first slit and a second slit, with each of the first and second slits having a first end, a vertical segment, a horizontal segment, and a second end. In one embodiment, the vertical segments of the first and second slits have a first length and the horizontal segments of the first and second slits have a second length, with the first length being longer than the second length. In one embodiment, the vertical segments of the first and second slits are substantially parallel to one another, and the horizontal segments of the first and second slits extend away from their respective vertical segments in opposite directions. In one embodiment, a transition region is provided at the first and second ends of each of the first and second slits. The transition region is configured to prevent the panel in which the slits are formed from tearing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for packaging a software application is provided. In this method stable components are placed in a compartment defined by the inner surfaces of the first and second panels of a package. The stable components include a first computer readable media having a version of the software application thereon. A second computer readable media having an updated version of the software application thereon is then removably mounted on an exterior surface of one of the first and second panels of the package.
In one embodiment, the first computer readable media is a compact disc and the second computer readable media is a diskette. In one embodiment, the second computer readable media is removably mounted in slits formed in one of the first and second panels. In one embodiment, the stable components further include at least one of a serial number card, a product registration card, a product information sheet, and a copyright disclaimer card.
In one embodiment, a flap seals an opening of the compartment and the method further includes sealing the flap with a label having information associated with the contents of the compartment. In one embodiment, the method further includes shrink wrapping the package and, if desired, placing a label having information identifying the updated version of the software application on the shrink wrap.
In the event the software application is changed after the package has been assembled, the method further includes the operations of removing the second computer readable media from the outer surface of one of the first and second panels of the package, and removably mounting a third computer readable media having an updated version of the software application thereon on the outer surface of one of the first and second panels of the package. The updated version of the software application on the third computer readable media is more recent than the updated version of the software application on the second computer readable media. In one embodiment, the third computer readable media is a diskette. If necessary, before the operation of removing the second computer readable media, the method may further include the operation of removing shrink wrap from the package. If desired, once the third computer readable media has been removably mounted on the package, the method may further include the operations of shrink wrapping the package and affixing a label having information identifying the updated version of the software application to the shrink wrap.
The package and method for packaging a software application of the present invention enable a software application provider to accommodate frequent changes to a software application efficiently. In particular, the package and method of the present invention obviate the need to rebuild packages entirely when the software application is changed. This is significant because it not only avoids wasting packaging material, but also enables a software application provider to keep packaged software applications in inventory without having to incur the costs associated with rebuilding the packages entirely when the software application is changed. By shipping packaged software applications to distribution sites located near customers, a software application provider may significantly shorten delivery times to customers. When the software application is changed, the packaged software applications can be updated at the distribution sites simply by replacing the diskette (or other computer readable media) on the exterior of the package with another diskette (or other computer readable media) on which an updated version of the software application is stored.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.